


Confounded but not Dismayed

by Rammy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: Персептор угодил в плен к десептиконам. И кое-кому новый пленник весьма приглянулся.





	Confounded but not Dismayed

Браул холодно глянул на небольшого десептикона, имевшего наглость отереться о его броню во время раздачи энергона . Когда очередь продвинулась вперед, он с громким рычанием сбил нарушителя порядка на пол. Широко улыбнувшись, Браул перешагнув через упавшего мини-кона и опустил стопу точно на плоскость маленького крыла. От треска и последовавшего за ним крика боли по спине большого меха прошла дрожь – ему нравился этот звук.  
Очередь снова остановилась и Браул нахмурился. Недовольное выражение лица перетекло в жутковатую ухмылку, когда в процессоре созрела идея – без предупреждения он ударил ближайшего к нему десептикона локтем в лицо и пролез вперед. Были другие места, в которых ему сейчас следовало находиться, и боты, которых стоило увидеть. Он не собирался тратить время на дальнейшее ожидание.  
Браул снова зарычал, распугав оставшихся десептиконов на пути к посту раздачи топлива. Быстро проскочив вперед, он схватил со стола сразу шесть горячих пульсирующих кубов – двойной поек. Красная оптика угрожающе вспыхивала при взгляде на окружающих десептиконов, когда он прокладывал путь обратно из переполненной рекрии – пусть кто-то осмелится помешать ему брать двойную порцию!

Браул шел по практически пустым коридорам, а внутри него нарастало уже знакомое чувство тревоги. К его неудовольствию это чувство возникало каждый раз, когда он покидал компанию их нового автоботского пленника.  
Едва завидев тяжелые двери тюремного блока, десептикон с трудом сдержался, чтобы не пробежать оставшееся до них расстояние. Болезненный узел тревоги исчез, как только оптика десептикона остановилась на его отключенном пленнике.  
Браул глянул на шесть теплых розовых кубов, стиснутых в жутковатых пальцах. Осторожно спрятав три из них в сабспейс, он двинулся к перезаряжавшемуся в камере автоботу.  
\- Эй, проснись. Я принес тебе немного топлива. – громко прошептал десептикон, наклонившись и встряхнув заключенного за помятый и поцарапанный наплечник. – Лучше проснись и спрячь его или я все себе оставлю.  
Бледно-красный меха перевернулся и оптика сонно мигнула. Ярко-голубые окуляры удивленно уставились на нависшую фигуру, затем упали на протянутую к нему руку, сжимавшую кубы с топливом.  
Улыбка, которая бы распугала большинство меха, расползлась по лицу Браула, пока лежащий на полу бот безучастно смотрел на сияющий розовым энергон. Затем рука неуверенно протянулась вперед и осторожно взяла кубы. После быстрого осмотра энергон был немедленно спрятан в сабспейсе.  
Лежащий на полу автобот был еще в полусонном состоянии и Браул коротко кивнул сам себе. Он сделал то, что ему было надо. Теперь следовало убраться из тюремного блока до того, как его здесь застукает утренняя смена. Танк быстро вышел из камеры и угрожающей треск вспыхнувшей вокруг заключенного лазерной решетки заставил его улыбнуться. Этот звук он тоже любил.  
Браул шел дверям отсека и буквально спиной чувствовал пристальный взгляд оставшегося в камере автобота. Он проигнорировал чувство вины, кольнувшей искру, пока набирал код. Он десептикон и не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, это автоботская слабость. Браул замер, когда его палец завис над последней цифрой. Медленно повернул голову, посмотрев на севшего на полу камеры пленника, глядящего на него почти разочарованно.  
\- Я вернусь позже. - сухо произнес десептикон и вышел.

Браул вздрогнул, когда лазер опалил броню на руке. Это был очевидный выстрел, он должен был предвидеть его. И он должен был от него увернуться, вот только мысли сейчас были очень далеко от симулятора. Они сосредоточились на дежурстве в тюремном блоке, которое ему предстояло.  
Неприкрытое хмыканье долетело до его аудио, когда его снова подстрелили, на этот раз в ногу. Он развернулся к ухмыляющемуся солдату и выстрелил. Перепуганные выражения лиц его товарищей, которые поняли, что должно произойти, были достойной местью – пока.  
Браул зарычал на вцепившегося в пробитую стопу взвизгивающего на полу десептикона. Ухмылка исказила его лицо, такая же злобная как и идея, появившаяся в процессоре.  
\- Компьютер, запустить симулятор девятнадцать в полном боевом режиме на высшем уровне сложности. – рявкнул он, выходя из помещения симулятора и с удовольствием наблюдая за ужасом на лице десептикона, который осмелился посмеяться над ним.

Пока Браул громко шествовал по коридорам базы, его мысли снова начали блуждать. Как так вышло, что он, внушающий ужас великий убийца автоботов, превратился в полупредателя дела, в которое все еще верил? Он знал, что не должен, но что-то глубоко внутри искры заставляло приносить пленнику топливо и это сбивало с толку.

Своих пленных десептиконы всегда какое-то время морили голодом – это делало их более сговорчивыми, более покладистыми на допросах у Саундвейва. И если кто-то узнает, куда на самом деле отправляется сворованное Браулом топливо, его совершенно точно отправят в тюрьму за измену. Его никогда раньше не волновал факт существования голодных заключенных, но стоило ему лишь представить, что его… их новый пленник голодает, как что-то начинало болеть где-то глубоко внутри. И это нервировало Браула.  
Он зарычал на проходившего мимо мини-кона и от искры пнул его ногой. Даже обычно удовлетворяющие хруст и крик поврежденного мелкого не смогли отвлечь его мысли от… пленника, упрямо напомнил себе Браул. У пленных нет имен и ему уж точно не следует звать их по имени.  
Броул что-то недовольно проворчал под нос, проверив внутренний таймер – до начала дежурства было еще пять часов. Дверь его личного отсека открылась и Браул поморщился от неприятного звука. Надо было что-то с этим делать, но позже – сейчас ему отчаянно нужна перезарядка.

Пара теплых пальцев проникла в стык спинной брони, поглаживая сверхчувствительную проводку. Браул одобрительно застонал, когда меха над ним задвигался, соединяя воедино их броню и электромагнитные поля. Его оптика замерцала, когда обоих накрыла перезагрузка и он притянул лицо бота к своему.  
\- Персептор… - тихий вздох, когда умелые губы меньшего меха накрыли его собственные.

Браул с криком проснулся. Дрожа после перезагрузки, танк тщетно пытался выровнять дыхание. Он погасил оптику и горячие картинки вновь пронеслись в его процессоре. Десептикон поспешно подключил ее снова и уставился в темно-серый потолок своего отсека.  
У него не было только что эротического сна об автоботе из камеры на нижнем уровне, он не чувствовал к автоботам ничего, кроме ненависти, особенно к тому, который сейчас находится в тюремном блоке – и тот факт, что он не мог позволить ему голодать, не имел ни к чему из вышесказанного никакого отношения. Так он решил для себя. Да. Никакой связи, он просто подготовится к дежурству и все пройдет как обычно. Браул проверил внутренний хронометр и его оптика округлилась от ужаса – он опоздал на два часа!

\- Приятно видеть, что ты еще жив, Браул. Похоже ты решил, что слишком хорош, чтобы приходить на дежурство вовремя? – проскрежетал стоящий на страже Дэд Энд. Браул поборол желание закатить оптику, он сегодня был не в том настроении, чтобы ввязываться в драку с этим конкретным десептиконом.  
\- Что, опаздываешь на ежедневную полировку, красавчик? - он усмехнулся в спину отправившейся на выход фигуре. Дэд Энд кинул еще один недовольный взгляд в сторону растянувшегося в кресле Браула.  
Двери захлопнулись и Блаул закатил оптику уже открыто перед тем, как посмотреть на заключенного.  
\- Те кубы, что я дал, все еще у тебя? - спросил он, стараясь не вспоминать о картинах, привидевшихся ему в перезарядке.  
Бот улыбнулся и открыл свой сабспейс на боку. Браул подавил внезапную дрожь, наблюдая, как меха запустил в себя руку. Пальцы двигались внутри с тихим поскрипыванием, отыскивая один из розовых кубов, и десептикон вдруг понял, что этот едва слышный скрип уже занял место в списке его любимых звуков. Нейросеть вообще не должна была на него реагировать, но вот он сидит и анализирует этот звук, чтобы воспроизвести позже – когда будет один.  
\- Не знаю, как тебя благодарить за это… - пленник вопросительно посмотрел на него, вытащив руку с кубом из-под брони.  
\- Браул, мое имя Браул – и не благодари меня. – мрачно ответил десептикон. Пытаясь изобразить на лице хмурое выражение. Бот беспечно кивнул и распечатал куб, принимаясь за еду.  
Браул отвернулся от улыбающегося пленника, от вида довольного лица которого что-то странное происходило с искрой. Такого не должно с ним происходить, но… Он тайком глянул на сидящего меха, довольно попивающего розовую жидкость. Оптика Броула неотрывно следила за тем, как губы пленника прижимались к краю куба. Как ловкая глосса облизывала его грань.  
В шлангах бешено пульсировал охладитель, а Браул с нездоровым увлечением наблюдал за сидящим в восьми футах ботом, абсолютно не замечающим того внутреннего конфликта, который он породил в своем ночном страже. Браул почти чувствовал, как маленькая глосса прижимается к его чувствительной проводке и дразнит до тех пор, пока он не вылетает в перезагрузку.  
Браул оборвал мысль, пока она еще не превратилась в полноценную фантазию. Ему срочно надо было отвлечься.  
\- Что ты делал до войны? – резко спросил десептикон удивленно поднявшего взгляд заключенного.  
\- Тебя действительно интересует информация довоенного периода? – неуверенно переспросил пленник.  
Браул кивнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на капельку энергона, которая сорвалась с глоссы меха на потертую красную броню. Праймас, с ним явно что-то не так – он ревнует к капле топлива.  
\- Что ж, я активировался в Рексоне в год 1268 от НТР, хороший год был … - меха продолжал говорить, а взгляд Браула сосредоточился на гипнотическом движении губ на темно-сером лица. Это было уже слишком. Он дежурил около этого очаровательного меха две недели и все его мысли постепенно поглощались ноющим желанием в искре. Пора решить эту проблему.  
Когтистые пальцы набрали на панели команду на открытие. Жутковатая ухмылка на лице Браула заставила бота в камере запнуться на полуслове, но продолжить. В конце концов, когда бы он его не увидел, у Браула было именно это выражение лица.  
\- Эй, Персептор. – низко прошептал десептикон и оптика пленника удивленно округлилась. Браул никогда не называл его по имени.  
\- Да, Браул? – с любопытством ответил Персептор, когда десептикон поднялся из своего кресла.  
Браул медленно подошел к потрескивающей энергорешетке, отгораживавшей камеру Персептора. Взмах руки с пультом управления – и решетка с тихим гулом отключилась.  
\- Ты ведь что-то типа медика у автоботов, верно? – протянул десептикон, подходя ближе к по-прежнему сидящему меха.  
Персептор склонил голову на бок и кивнул, когда на удивление осторожные пальцы Браула погладили его плечо, а затем заставили подняться на ноги.  
\- Я был больше ученным чем медиком, но я также вполне компетентен и в области медицины. – он замолчал, почувствовав как пальцы Браула скользнули по спине между плеч и начали вычерчивать круги в этом чувствительном месте. – Если тебе нужен медик, то следует обратиться к своим. У меня нет инструментов, чтобы работать здесь… - Персептор подавился словами, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся из вокодера стон.  
Оптика Браула словно пара лазеров вперилась в стоящего перед ним меха. Он зашагал вперед, словно загоняющий добычу хищник, до тех пор пока Персептор не уперся спиной в заднюю стенку его камеры.  
\- Это не та проблема, с которой справятся конструктиконы. Тем более я не хочу их видеть. Я хочу тебя.  
От такого заявления и от ощущения теплых пальцев, неторопливо скользящих по швам между пластинами спинной брони, оптика Персептора расширилась.  
\- Я не думаю, что это то… - протест автобота оборвался на полуслове, когда губы Браула накрыли его губы в горячем поцелуе.  
\- Заткнись.- прорычал Браул, скользя губами по лицевому шву Персептора вниз к главному топливопроводу. Дальнейшее возмущение автобота немедленно прекратилось, как только Браул прикусил топливопровод, в то же время укладывая оба их корпуса на пол.  
Десептикон громко заскулил, почувствовав как руки Персептора осторожно обхватили его и с опаской погладили чувствительные соединения на спине. Автобот слегка вздрогнул, когда вспыхнувшее поле Браула переплелось с его собственным. Он улыбнулся и его поле ответно вспыхнуло, отчего десептикон застонал, цепляясь за красный корпус. Рука Браула в одну секунду оказалась между корпусов, торопливо открывая замки его камеры искры, и теперь заскребла по замкам партнера. Из вокодера Персептора вырвался громкий стон, когда нетерпеливые пальцы наконец открыли запоры и Браул яростно вбил свою багровую искру в теперь обнаженную бледно-голубую. Горячий металл корпуса автобота под ним и собственный бешено работающий топливный насос прямым ходом гнали десептикона в перезагрузку.  
Браул в последний раз вогнал свою искру в искру Персептора и мир замер, когда перезагрузка одновременно накрыла обоих. Они вжимались друг в друга, а их бронированные корпуса дрожали в унисон и поля перекатывались от одного к другому.  
Десептикон устало поднял руку и осторожно провел по лицу Персептора. Последовавший за этим невольный тихий стон заставил нечто в груди Браула раздуться от гордости. Он притянул Персептора ближе для еще одного жесткого поцелуя, прежде чем отпустил и ухмыльнулся, когда тот медленно опустился на пол своей камеры.  
Браул поднялся, отошел на несколько шагов и плазменная решетка вновь вспыхнула на своем законном месте. Десептикон проигнорировал непонимающий взгляд голубой оптики, устремленной на него из-за гудящей зеленой преграды, и проверил хронометр – подошло время пересменки. Неторопливо подойдя к панели у двери тюремного блока, Браул лениво ввел пароль и когда дверь открылась он озорно подмигнул Персептору, по-прежнему в ошеломлении лежавшем на полу.  
\- Думаю, это был далеко не последний раз, когда ты платишь мне за топливо. – нахально прошептал десептикон боту, старавшемуся не уйти в перезарядку. – Я вернусь завтра.  
Браул вышел из тюремного блока и бесстрастно кивнул шедшему по коридору солдату, который должен был его сменить. Он затеял все это для того, чтобы выкинуть пленника из процессора, но от мысли что Персептор будет платить своим корпусом за топливо, которое он для него ворует, Браул задрожал в предвкушении. Ему определенно придется по нраву такая оплата.


End file.
